Paying Bills
by Dueytwo
Summary: Hey guys, I'm trying out some Smut/Lemon. Some of you think 'But Duey, its Romance you're bad at that' It is not romance, its a bit different than that...but anyway, hope you guys enjoy


Hey guys, I first want to say I don't own My Little Pony, it is owned by Hasbro Studios...blah blah blah, copyright stuff here. For this story they are anthropomorphic (Anthro) which I hope you know what that means. This is just an intro to smut/lemon, tell me if I should continue...anyway, to the story.

Rainbow Dash flew through the castle looking for one of the Princesses. She had a long list of bills to be paid due to cloudbusting not being a high paying job. She pulled on her shorts (That were shorter than she thought) and plays with the hem of her tee shirt. Eventually, she finds Princess Luna's bedroom, with Luna on the bed. Luna stretched in her long black strapless dress, her cutie mark symbol on her hip.  
"Ah, Rainbow Dash, I have been waiting for you to turn your bills in," Luna says with a hand extended.  
"Uh...about that Luna, I actually don't have the money yet, I was wondering if I could turn it in a bit later?" Dash says.  
"Tsk tsk tsk Rainbow Dash, that's the fourth time this month, I'm afraid I can't do much more for you," Luna says.  
"But Luna...I can't pay you, how am I suppose-" Dash tries to say.  
"I don't just accept bits Rainbow Dash. Unlike my sister, I accept other forms of payment." Luna says with a slight grin.  
"Luna...I didn't know you were like that..." she says, a bit hesitant.  
"Well Rainbow Dash, your options are limited. Either you have sex with me, or you go bankrupt and no longer have a house," Luna says.  
"But how would we have sex? I mean...I don't have a dildo or anything," Dash says.  
"Well that's alright Rainbow Dash, because I have some," Luna says.  
"Uh...Luna...I don't want to do this," Dash says.  
"Well fine, then at least have some water before you go," Luna says as she gets Dash a cup of water.  
"T-thanks," Dash says before she takes a sip. The room then starts to spin for her before it suddenly goes black.  
When Dash wakes up, she is naked and tied to a bed, gagged, with her wings tied behind her back with diamond chains. She looks around the room. *It looks like an old cellar.* Concrete walls, a very small window, and a cell door. Dash immediately starts to struggle with the restraints, trying all she can to get out.  
She hears some foot steps getting closer and struggles more. The footsteps get right outside her door, and she hears a familiar voice.  
"Well, well, I see my prisoner is trying to escape," she says.  
All Dash can do is struggle, and look in horror as Luna opens the cell door wearing a black bodice and lace thong. "Well Dash, it appears you took the hard way. Now your my slave forever," Luna says as she sits down on the bed next to Dash. Dash struggles even more, trying everything to escape.  
"Its not worth struggling Dash, you will never escape," Luna says.  
Dash sighs, and stops struggling.  
"That's a good slave," Luna says taking off her thong. "Now you shall pleasure me," Luna says as get grabs a dildo from under the bed.  
"And if you don't, you will be punished severely. Same goes for if you try to escape," Luna says slowly untying one of Dash's hands, only to give it the dildo.  
Luna positions herself on top Dash in a 69. Dash looks at Luna a little confused and Luna says, "Stick it in me Dash, and start thrusting."  
Dash nods, and slowly sticks the dildo into Luna. Luna moans a bit, and rolls over with the dildo still inside her.  
She licks Dash's entrance, as she moans. Dash moans a bit, feeling Luna's tongue, but she still starts to slide the dildo in and out of Luna, getting faster.  
Luna moans, and says, "Deeper slave..." before she inserts her tongue fully into Dash, and wiggles it around to tease her. Dash starts to thrust the dildo faster, and deeper as her master had said moaning as she does it. Luna slowly starts to thrust into Dash with her tongue, moaning into her while she does it. Dash thrusts the dildo even faster, and notices a switch on the dildo to turn on a vibrator. Dash switches on the vibrator, and she keeps thrusting.  
"You found that setting," Luna moans before she continues thrusting her tongue into Dash, getting even faster. Dash slowly starts to go as deep as she can with each thrust as her back arcs. Luna keeps going faster into her as her back arcs as well. Dash screams into her gag, and orgasms on Luna's mouth. Luna tries to clean Dash's juices, but she screams into her vag, as she orgasms on the dildo. Dash turns off the vibrator, and takes it out of Luna. Luna moans as it comes out, and cleans up Dash. Once Luna is done cleaning, she grabs the dildo and puts it in her mouth as she ties Dash's arm up again. Luna finishes cleaning up the dildo, and she says, "You've been a good slave, I won't punish you...yet," Luna says with a wink. "I'll be back later, when I'm in the mood," she says putting on her thong and opening up the cell door to leave then closes it, and locks it again. She winks at Dash and says "That means get some rest, and expect me coming." With that Luna walks away, and Dash is left in her cell. *That was eventful...maybe this won't be so bad after all* Dash thinks, and slowly falls asleep.


End file.
